Tall resilient unitary loads, such as large deformable tires for construction vehicles, or other large deformable approximately cylindrical loads such as straw bales, have previously been transported in tall vertical orientations either in a vertically uncompressed condition, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,061,942 and 8,434,778, or in a vertically compressed condition as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,718.
A problem with the foregoing vertically uncompressed condition is that the tall height of the unitary load can prevent its insertion into commonly-used standard closed-top cargo-carrying containers. Such vertically uncompressed condition can also interfere with the load's passage under low-overhead obstacles.
Conversely, the foregoing vertically compressed condition presents a difficult problem of increased cost of time and machinery necessary to compress and then insert tall unitary loads into a closed-top cargo-carrying container prior to travel, and later decompress and remove the load from the container upon arrival at its destination.
Accordingly what is needed is an economical and effective system which can quickly vertically compress and insert tall resilient unitary loads into a standard closed-top cargo-carrying container having a lower interior height than the height of the uncompressed loads, and later quickly extract the compressed loads from their containers at their delivery destinations.